


Letters

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of letters that my Khajiit Dragonborn has written to her sister even after the sisters death. these are short at first but will get slightly longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Sister,

Ulfric has asked me to be his wife but I am torn, if I marry my love

I will be expected to Stay in the Palace of Kings and never go adventuring again.

If I don't marry him I shall be free to Adventure but I'll Lose Ulfric, I don't know what to do.

 

**1 week later,**

 

Dearest Sunara,

 

I decided to marry Ulfric, I'd rather have love and give up adventuring than give up _for_ Adventuring.

 

I will miss it but Ulfric is my future.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulfric and I are now wed and have adopted a little girl named Sophie who had been living on the streets of Windhelm.

Ulfric and I both had wanted to adopt her but couldn't because we were unmarried  and we were both high nobility him being the High King and I being the Dragonborn.

Sofie is now ours and wants for nothing, poor little thing she tries so to be good for fear of being sent away, but there is nothing she could do to earn that fate.

Ulfric watches her sleep making sure she has no nightmares, He is a good and kind man and I am glad I married him.

 

_**Two Months Later** _

 

I haven't written in so long and for that I apologize, I am now expecting Ulfric's child and he is ecstatic, though he loves Sofie like his own a child of his loins will ensure a heir for the throne.

Sofie is quiet, I suspect that she is frightened that we will decide that we won't want her anymore.

Dearest Sister, how do I handle this? I have never been around children that much, I do not know what to do.

 


End file.
